The present invention is concerned with the return of selected portions of exhaust gases from internal combustion engines for utilization in the forming of subsequent charges for the intake of the engine and is concerned, more particularly, with an extractor for the exhaust system which returns a high quantity of the usable exhaust fraction while passing the undesirable and problematical components through for discharge.